Cent choses qui doivent lui arriver
by jimiilolita
Summary: Le titre est clair non ? Cent choses que Horowitz n'a pas écrites et qui pourtant finiront bien par lui arriver un jour, à force de jouer au héros. Le but étant de lui en faire baver au maximum.
1. première

Base : Alex Rider

Genre : humour, torture, angst _ série de 100 drabbles.

Rating : M (y'a des gros mots !)

Disclaimer : Horowitz seul peut se faire du fric en torturant ce petit con, dommage...

AN : quelqu'un a forcé Loli à revoir le film... d'où ce déchaînement de haine envers ce charmant garçon. Il doit souffrir, en prendre plein la gueule, parce qu'il est trop chanceux.

**Cent choses qui doivent lui arriver...**

_

* * *

Putain_.

- Tu va voirrrr, l'anglais, on va bien s'occuper de toi !

_Putain je suis mal._

- Yourrri, la chaise !

_Très mal. _

- Tu sais, ici aussi on a l'électrrrricité.

_J'ai déjà été autant dans la merde ?_

- Tu veux goûter ? Ha ha ha ! Yourrri, les fils !

_Non, je ne pense pas._

- Rrregarrrrde, on est sur 220 volt, comme chez toi, t'as pas besoin d'adaptateurrr.

_Argnf ! Tu m'étonne qu'on finisse par parler !_

- Ça fait mal hein ? Tu réponds pas... tu comprrrend pas quand je te parrrle ?

_Bordel, je vais y passer. Normalement c'est là qu'il se passe un miracle qui me sauve. _

_Ben non. _

* * *


	2. deuxième

Base : Alex Rider

Genre : humour, torture, angst _ série de 100 drabbles.

Rating : M (y'a des gros mots !)

Disclaimer : Horowitz seul peut se faire du fric en torturant ce petit con, dommage...

AN : quelqu'un a forcé Loli à revoir le film... d'où ce déchaînement de haine envers ce charmant garçon. Il doit souffrir, en prendre plein la gueule, parce qu'il est trop chanceux.

**Cent choses qui doivent lui arriver...**

_

* * *

_

- QUOI !

- Pas besoin de crier, vous avez parfaitement compris, M. Rider.

- C'est pas possible.

Alex lutta pour ne pas sauter à la gorge du proviseur. Mauvaise influence, le MI6.

- Écoutez, vous êtes absent presque trois mois sur neuf, que puis-je faire d'autre ?

_Et merde, tout ça c'est de leur faute. La prochaine fois que je passe à l'ennemi, je bute Blunt_.

- Vous êtes sûr ?

- Vous devez redoubler, c'est tout.

- C'est pas possible !

Le proviseur eut un geste agacé de la main.

- Si vous n'êtes pas content, vous pouvez toujours vous plaindre à la reine !

_C'est une bonne idée, ça !_


	3. troisième

Base : Alex Rider

Genre : humour, torture, angst _ série de 100 drabbles.

Rating : M (y'a des gros mots !)

Disclaimer : Horowitz seul peut se faire du fric en torturant ce petit con, dommage...

AN : quelqu'un a forcé Loli à revoir le film... d'où ce déchaînement de haine envers ce charmant garçon. Il doit souffrir, en prendre plein la gueule, parce qu'il est trop chanceux.

**Cent choses qui doivent lui arriver...**

_

* * *

_

Alex allait finir par congeler sur place. Pourquoi avait-il accepté ce nouveau stage d'entraînement ? Ah oui, il était un espion.

- Loup ?

- Quoi.

Il faisait son gros dur mais Alex savait exactement comment le prendre. Il pouvait lui faire ses yeux de cocker battu, le soldat endurci ne tiendrait pas cinq minutes.

- Loup, il fait froid.

- Et alors ?

- Et ben... j'ai froid. Tu peux pas.... ?

- C'est pas parce que t'es petit et mignon que je vais venir te réchauffer. Tu crois que moi j'avais un chef sympa qui m'acceptait dans son sac de couchage ? T'as signé, c'est pour en chier.


	4. quatrième

Base : Alex Rider

Genre : humour, torture, angst _ série de 100 drabbles.

Rating : M (y'a des gros mots !)

Disclaimer : Horowitz seul peut se faire du fric en torturant ce petit con, dommage...

AN : quelqu'un a forcé Loli à revoir le film... d'où ce déchaînement de haine envers ce charmant garçon. Il doit souffrir, en prendre plein la gueule, parce qu'il est trop chanceux.

**Cent choses qui doivent lui arriver...**

_

* * *

_

Alex farfouillait machinalement dans les cartons de son hôte forcé.

- Hé ! C'est quoi ça ?

- Ne touche à rien.

Le tueur le fixa d'un regard à faire frissonner un bac à glaçon.

- Ce sont de vieilles photos, reprit-il, plus doucement.

- Mais c'est... c'est mon père ! Pourquoi vous avez une photo de mon père à poil ?

- Cherche pas à comprendre.

- Vous... ha ! Nan ! C'est trop dégueu ! Gémit Alex en découvrant les photos suivantes.

- Grandis un peu, Alex. Crois-moi, paumés en pleine toundra sibérienne pour faire sauter des installations militaires secrètes, on ne faisait pas les difficiles quand l'envie nous prenait.


	5. cinquième

Base : Alex Rider

Genre : humour, torture, angst _ série de 100 drabbles.

Rating : M (y'a des gros mots !)

Disclaimer : Horowitz seul peut se faire du fric en torturant ce petit con, dommage...

AN : quelqu'un a forcé Loli à revoir le film... d'où ce déchaînement de haine envers ce charmant garçon. Il doit souffrir, en prendre plein la gueule, parce qu'il est trop chanceux.

**Cent choses qui doivent lui arriver...**

_

* * *

_

Howard McAllen, avait beau être son supérieur, n'en restait pas moins humain. Il lui arrivait même de ne pas l'appeler par son matricule de temps en temps.

Il se posa devant Alex qui était en train de feuilleter un manuel de chimie (le terrorisme pour les nuls) une caisse débordante de feuillets. D'un seul coup d'œil, le garçon put mesurer qu'il lui faudrait bien une semaine pour tout lire, vu l'écriture en pattes de mouche qui recouvrait toute les pages.

- Tiens.

- C'est quoi ?

- Une nouvelle avancée dans ton métier d'agent.

- Hein ?

- La rédaction des rapports en retard.

- Mais...

- Au travail.


	6. sixième

Base : Alex Rider

Genre : humour, torture, angst _ série de 100 drabbles.

Rating : M (y'a des gros mots !)

Disclaimer : Horowitz seul peut se faire du fric en torturant ce petit con, dommage...

AN : quelqu'un a forcé Loli à revoir le film... d'où ce déchaînement de haine envers ce charmant garçon. Il doit souffrir, en prendre plein la gueule, parce qu'il est trop chanceux.

**Cent choses qui doivent lui arriver...**

_

* * *

_

Il faisait nuit noire lorsqu'il retrouva leur maison de Chelsea. Cela valait peut-être mieux. Parce qu'il était crasseux, les vêtements poussiéreux, son jean déchiré sur toute la longueur de la jambe droite, et du sang de partout. Il valait bien mieux que personne ne le voie.

Jack allait probablement le tuer. Le fait qu'il sache faire face à à peu près n'importe quel ennemi armé d'à peu près n'importe quelle arme n'empêchait en rien le fait qu'elle _puisse_ le tuer.

Rien qu'avec son regard meurtrier et accusateur.

- Je te promets.

- Tu leur diras non la prochaine fois ?

- Promis.

- Menteur.


	7. septième

Base : Alex Rider

Genre : humour, torture, angst _ série de 100 drabbles.

Rating : M (y'a des gros mots !)

Disclaimer : Horowitz seul peut se faire du fric en torturant ce petit con, dommage...

AN : quelqu'un a forcé Loli à revoir le film... d'où ce déchaînement de haine envers ce charmant garçon. Il doit souffrir, en prendre plein la gueule, parce qu'il est trop chanceux.

**Cent choses qui doivent lui arriver...**

_

* * *

_

MMMMh haaa !

Enfin, ce gros lourd me relâche. Je peux respirer.

Je hais ce job.

Je le déteste vraiment.

Infiltrer un énième internat pour ado riches à problème, je veux bien.

Y risquer ma peau, passe encore, pas que je sois payé pour, mais bon, on finit par s'y habituer à la longue.

Jouer le rôle d'un ado aussi con et riche que les autres, pas de problème, c'est enfantin et il paraît que j'ai des prédispositions.

Mais subir ça non. Pas question de risquer ma virginité anale pour recueillir des infos sur le dernier complot mégalo anti-britannique en vogue.


	8. huitième

Base : Alex Rider

Genre : humour, torture, angst _ série de 100 drabbles.

Rating : M (y'a des gros mots !)

Disclaimer : Horowitz seul peut se faire du fric en torturant ce petit con, dommage...

AN : quelqu'un a forcé Loli à revoir le film... d'où ce déchaînement de haine envers ce charmant garçon. Il doit souffrir, en prendre plein la gueule, parce qu'il est trop chanceux.

**Cent choses qui doivent lui arriver...**

_

* * *

_

- Grmf !

- Réveil difficile ?

- Ta gueule, j'ai le casque !

- Gueule de bois ? C'est ça la jeunesse décadente aujourd'hui. Les étudiants qui se saoulent tous les soirs et rentrent à point d'heure, complètement ivres. Les adolescents sont incorrigibles !

- C'est pas ça...

- Alexei Yvanovitch Rider, ne me fais pas rigoler, tu mènes une vie de barreau de chaise. Regarde ces vêtements pleins de sang par terre, on ne t'a jamais appris à faire des lessives ?

- Yassen ! Merde ! Je suis le seul étudiant du monde qui se fait tabasser à la barre de fer tous les deux jours !

- Pas d'excuse, range cette chambre.


	9. neuvième

Base : Alex Rider

Genre : humour, torture, angst _ série de 100 drabbles.

Rating : M (y'a des gros mots !)

Disclaimer : Horowitz seul peut se faire du fric en torturant ce petit con, dommage...

AN : quelqu'un a forcé Loli à revoir le film... d'où ce déchaînement de haine envers ce charmant garçon. Il doit souffrir, en prendre plein la gueule, parce qu'il est trop chanceux.

**Cent choses qui doivent lui arriver...**

_

* * *

_

- Hey ! Alex, mon pote, ce soir c'est tous au Macumba !

- Merci mais sans moi les gars, j'ai du boulot.

- Merde ! Tu dis ça à chaque fois, t'es pas sorti une seule fois depuis septembre ! Tu vas finir enterré sous tes bouquins de cours tout seul chez toi à force.

- Une prochaine fois peut-être...

- C'est ça. Bon courage.

Salut et ils se barrent, vont faire la fête, vont s'éclater, comme des étudiants normaux. Moi je reste seul comme un con. Ce soir, Blunt m'a convoqué. Encore une histoire d'assassinat politique...

Le MI-6 détruit ma vie sociale morceau par morceau.


	10. dixième

Base : Alex Rider

Genre : humour, torture, angst _ série de 100 drabbles.

Rating : M (y'a des gros mots !)

Disclaimer : Horowitz seul peut se faire du fric en torturant ce petit con, dommage...

AN : quelqu'un a forcé Loli à revoir le film... d'où ce déchaînement de haine envers ce charmant garçon. Il doit souffrir, en prendre plein la gueule, parce qu'il est trop chanceux.

**Cent choses qui doivent lui arriver...**

_

* * *

_  
"Bonjour Alex. Tout c'est bien passé à ce que je peux constater.

_Sauf que j'ai failli perdre un orteil dans cette mission à la con._

- Le chirurgien m'a dit que la greffe était parfaite.

_On voit bien que c'est pas toi qui doit marcher avec après. _

- C'est toujours un plaisir de collaborer avec toi. Tu nous es d'une grande aide.

_Vous savez quoi ? C'est pas réciproque. _

- Nous allons partir, les effets de l'anesthésie devraient bientôt s'estomper. Nous ne voudrions pas troubler ton réveil."

_Cassez-vous ouais, avant que je ne sois à nouveau en état de vous en coller deux. _


	11. onzième

Base : Alex Rider

Genre : humour, torture, angst

Rating : M (y'a des gros mots !)

Disclaimer : seul peut se faire du fric en torturant ce petit con, dommage...

AN : quelqu'un a forcé Loli à revoir le film... d'où ce déchaînement de haine envers ce charmant garçon.

Il doit souffrir, en prendre plein la gueule, parce qu'il est trop chanceux.

**Cent choses qui doivent lui arriver...**

**11**

L'instructeur était aux anges.

"Admire, Alex, la Tour Eiffel !

- Génial....grogna l'élève, essayant de virer une mèche de cheveux brassée par le vent de devant ses yeux.

- Voyons ! Un peu d'enthousiasme, c'est Paris ! Regarde on voit Montmartre ! Et là-bas, c'est la tour Montparnasse ! Dis-toi qu'on est sur la Tour Eiffel ! La fierté française, la plus haute construction d'acier de son époque. Présentée pour l'exposition universelle de 1898... et blablabla

Alex grogna encore en essayant de décoincer sa sangle coincée entre deux poutrelles. Son bras cassé commençait à le faire horriblement souffrir.

- Je la préfère d'en bas et sans parachute."


	12. douzième

Base : Alex Rider

Genre : humour, torture, angst

Rating : M (y'a des gros mots !)

Disclaimer : seul peut se faire du fric en torturant ce petit con, dommage...

AN : quelqu'un a forcé Loli à revoir le film... d'où ce déchaînement de haine envers ce charmant garçon.

Il doit souffrir, en prendre plein la gueule, parce qu'il est trop chanceux.

**Cent choses qui doivent lui arriver...**

**12**

L'infiltration avait été _au poil_. Pas un accroc. Sauf que, quand on lui avait parlé d'activités clandestines, illégales et hautement lucratives, il avait sincèrement pensé à de la drogue. Ou du racket, du trafique d'armes, des laboratoires clandestins, des magouilles politico-financières... Comme d'hab.

Mais ça.

_Ma première fois. Pour une mission. Putain, je hais le MI6. Et je suis encore mineur, mais ils s'en foutent._

- Viens là mon chéri...

- T'es pressée ?

La vieille lui souriait de tout son dentier, ses lèvres peinturlurées le dévorant par anticipation.

_Maisons closes, escort boy, j't'en foutrais, moi, de l'activité clandestine, illégale et lucrative !_


	13. treizième

Base : Alex Rider

Genre : humour, torture, angst

Rating : M (y'a des gros mots !)

Disclaimer : seul peut se faire du fric en torturant ce petit con, dommage...

AN : quelqu'un a forcé Loli à revoir le film... d'où ce déchaînement de haine envers ce charmant garçon.

Il doit souffrir, en prendre plein la gueule, parce qu'il est trop chanceux.

**Cent choses qui doivent lui arriver...**

**13**

Pour une fois qu'il était revenu avant la nuit. Pour une fois qu'il n'avait rien de cassé. Pour une fois qu'il n'avait tué personne.  
Tout annonçait une agréable soirée jusqu'au « y'a quoi à manger ce soir ? » lancé innocemment à Jack. Et un silence assassin qui suit. Ça devait être la connerie de trop.

- Heu, Jack ?

- Je sors.

- Mais...tu manges pas ?

- Démerde-toi pour le repas, marre d'être la bonniche de James Bond.

- Mais... je ne sais pas faire la cuisine, moi.

- Hé ben bouffe tes rations de survie !

_Elle est injuste, ces pourris ne m'en ont pas laissé une seule. _


	14. quatorzième

Base : Alex Rider

Genre : humour, torture, angst

Rating : M (y'a des gros mots !)

Disclaimer : seul peut se faire du fric en torturant ce petit con, dommage...

AN : quelqu'un a forcé Loli à revoir le film... d'où ce déchaînement de haine envers ce charmant garçon. Il doit souffrir, en prendre plein la gueule, parce qu'il est trop chanceux.

**Cent choses qui doivent lui arriver...**

**14**

- Bien je crois que votre examen est très positif, monsieur Rider, c'est même étrange que vous passiez au rattrapage. Vous avez des connaissances solides. Peu de lycéens de votre âge en savent autant sur les tenants et aboutissant du conflit Russo-Tchétchène. A croire que vous avez été sur place !

Le prof se leva, et lui sourit. Alex eut un rire nerveux.

- Ha ha ! Tout de même pas !

_Et qu'est-ce que tu crois que je faisais lors de l'examen, hein ? Putain de trafiquants d'armes Ossètes, ils auraient pu faire leur truc à un autre moment que pendant le bac. _


	15. quizième

Base : Alex Rider

Genre : humour, torture, angst

Rating : M (y'a des gros mots !)

Disclaimer : seul peut se faire du fric en torturant ce petit con, dommage...

AN : quelqu'un a forcé Loli à revoir le film... d'où ce déchaînement de haine envers ce charmant garçon. Il doit souffrir, en prendre plein la gueule, parce qu'il est trop chanceux.

**Cent choses qui doivent lui arriver...**

**15**

- Il est trop fort.

- Tu rigoles ! Il sent le réchauffé mille fois, ce film. On comprend rien.

- Clair, c'est la fin d'une époque. Les films d'espions sont morts.

- Hé Alex, t'en dis quoi ? T'as aimé ?

- Bof.

- T'as raison, l'est nul le dernier James Bond.

- Au moins, on se change les idées pendant les exam ! On voit un peu autre chose que le traintrain quotidien. Hein les gars ? Alex, t'es pas d'accord ?

- Bof.


	16. seizième

Base : Alex Rider

Genre : humour, torture, angst

Rating : M (y'a des gros mots !)

Disclaimer : seul peut se faire du fric en torturant ce petit con, dommage...

AN : quelqu'un a forcé Loli à revoir le film... d'où ce déchaînement de haine envers ce charmant garçon. Il doit souffrir, en prendre plein la gueule, parce qu'il est trop chanceux.

**Cent choses qui doivent lui arriver...**

**16**

D'accord, il lui avait dit de se dépêcher. Mais la séance commençait dans une demi heure.

- Alex, Alex, je t'aime beaucoup, mais tu ne peux pas savoir de quoi est fait la vie d'une femme. Manucure, pédicure, épilation, coiffeur, fringues... on a une vie infiniment plus complexe que faire la popote tous les jours. Tu n'as pas la moindre idée de ce qu'on subit dans un institut de beauté.

- Par un malheureux concours de circonstance, si.

- Ho !

- Ouais. Cette fois-là, j'avais bien faillit tuer Blunt. 'Pouvaient pas s'arranger pour avoir _aussi_ une espionne de quinze ans à leur merci ?


	17. dixseptième

Base : Alex Rider

Genre : humour, torture, angst

Rating : M (y'a des gros mots !)

Disclaimer : seul peut se faire du fric en torturant ce petit con, dommage...

AN : quelqu'un a forcé Loli à revoir le film... d'où ce déchaînement de haine envers ce charmant garçon. Il doit souffrir, en prendre plein la gueule, parce qu'il est trop chanceux.

**Cent choses qui doivent lui arriver...**

**17**

- Alors c'est cool ton université ?

- Cette année, le bizutage était atroce. Ils nous ont coincés et ligotés sur des chaises et épilé à la cire chaude !

- Terrible.

- Ils nous ont aspergé d'œuf, de farine et de mousse à raser.

- Horrible.

- Et puis on a été coincés dans les douches et aspergés au kärcher, et puis ils nous ont enfermés, on a dû descendre par les fenêtres.

- Abominable.

- Et on est arrivés à la bourre en cour... Je me trompe où t'as pas l'air impressionné ?

- Si mais... bon... je vais pas comparer. Par expérience personnelle... ben... Tant qu'ils utilisent pas la gégène.


	18. dixhuitième

Base : Alex Rider

Genre : humour, torture, angst

Rating : M (y'a des gros mots !)

Disclaimer : seul Horowitz peut se faire du fric en torturant ce petit con, dommage...

AN : quelqu'un a forcé Loli à revoir le film... d'où ce déchaînement de haine envers ce charmant garçon. Il doit souffrir, en prendre plein la gueule, parce qu'il est trop chanceux.

**Cent choses qui doivent lui arriver...**

**18**

- L'Afghanistan ?

- Ouais, pourquoi pas ?

- Tu rigoles ? L'Afghanistan ! Jack, tu sais ce qui s'y passe ? Et d'abord, comment ça t'es venu, cette idée de destination vacance ?

- Pur hasard, on a eu des billets gratuits avec un jeu télé. J'ai appelé l'agence et ça a l'air sérieux. Écoute, j'ai lu quelque part que les _wardestinations_ étaient en plein essor, et puis, on serait bien protégés, et assurés. Et les sites sont superbes, paraît-il.

- C'est offert ?

- Le voyage est à un prix sacrifié, tous les frais sur place sont pris en charge.

- Brûle ces billets, il doit y avoir écrit MI6 en toutes petites lettres !


	19. dixneuvième

Base : Alex Rider

Genre : humour, torture, angst

Rating : M (y'a des gros mots !)

Disclaimer : seul Horowitz peut se faire du fric en torturant ce petit con, dommage...

AN : quelqu'un a forcé Loli à revoir le film... d'où ce déchaînement de haine envers ce charmant garçon. Il doit souffrir, en prendre plein la gueule, parce qu'il est trop chanceux.

**Cent choses qui doivent lui arriver...**

**19**  
Je le sens mal.  
- Écoute, Samantha je ne te trompe pas, crois-moi.  
- Alors où t'étais le weekend dernier ! Hein ! Pourquoi tu réponds jamais au téléphone ? Pourquoi Jack peut pas me dire où t'es ? Hein !  
- Sam...  
Impossible de placer un mot, ses hurlements hystériques me vrillent les oreilles.  
- T'es un salaud Alex. Tu pourrais au moins avoir l'honnêteté de tout m'avouer !  
Et voilà, elle se met à pleurer.  
- J'en peux plus Alex...  
Une fois de plus.  
- Je ne peux pas sortir avec un gars qui me cache la moitié de son emploi du temps.  
Le MI6 ruine, pierre par pierre, ma vie sentimentale.


	20. vingtième

Base : Alex Rider

Genre : humour, torture, angst

Rating : M (y'a des gros mots !)

Disclaimer : seul Horowitz peut se faire du fric en torturant ce petit con, dommage...

AN : quelqu'un a forcé Loli à revoir le film... d'où ce déchaînement de haine envers ce charmant garçon. Il doit souffrir, en prendre plein la gueule, parce qu'il est trop chanceux.

**Cent choses qui doivent lui arriver...**

Inauguration de la série : Alex et Yassen du 20 au 30.

**20 **

Pourquoi fallait-il que ce dingue soit un pote de mon père et qu'il se croit obligé de prendre en charge mon éducation ?

Pourquoi croit-il que cette éducation doit passer par l'apprentissage du meurtre et de la torture sous toutes ses formes ?

Pourquoi est-ce qu'il m'explique comment faire avouer n'importe quoi à n'importe qui (pieds nus) avec une chaise et un feu de cheminée ?

Je sais que c'est une technique ancestrale, mais c'est barbare !

- Alors Alex, prêt ?

- Chaud comme la braise, Yassen Gregorovitch, comme la braise.

- Pas de plaisanteries, on travaille ici.

- Et moi donc.


	21. vintg et unième

Base : Alex Rider

Genre : humour, torture, angst

Rating : M (y'a des gros mots !)

Disclaimer : seul Horowitz peut se faire du fric en torturant ce petit con, dommage...

AN : quelqu'un a forcé Loli à revoir le film... d'où ce déchaînement de haine envers ce charmant garçon. Il doit souffrir, en prendre plein la gueule, parce qu'il est trop chanceux.

**Cent choses qui doivent lui arriver...**

Inauguration de la série : Alex et Yassen du 20 au 30.

**21 **

- Yassen...

- Quoi encore ?

- C'est un genre d'obligation ça ?

- Pas vraiment.

- Une convention muette ? Un truc réservé aux initiés ?

- On peut dire ça.

- C'est une loi tacite du petit monde des tueurs et espions ?

- Mouais.

- Du genre, une relation particulière liant à vie un élève et son maître ?

- C'est pas faux.

- Mais franchement...

- Quoi ?

- Dans mes cours d'Histoire, on appelle ça un droit de cuissage.

- Mais ça n'a rien à voir, tu étais consentant.

- Ouais... dans la mesure où je n'ai pas trop le choix.

- Pardon ?

- C'est toi ou le MI6, c'est tout vu. Même si faut en passer par là.


	22. vengt deuxième

Base : Alex Rider

Genre : humour, torture, angst

Rating : M (y'a des gros mots !)

Disclaimer : seul Horowitz peut se faire du fric en torturant ce petit con, dommage...

AN : quelqu'un a forcé Loli à revoir le film... d'où ce déchaînement de haine envers ce charmant garçon. Il doit souffrir, en prendre plein la gueule, parce qu'il est trop chanceux.

**Cent choses qui doivent lui arriver...**

Inauguration de la série : Alex et Yassen du 20 au 30.

**22**

- Aïeuuhh merde !

- Ne sois pas si vulgaire.

- Mais tu es en train de me recoudre l'épaule sans anesthésie ! Je devrais sauter de joie peut-être ?

- Bouge pas ou ça va faire mal.

Fait-il en passant un fil dans le chas de l'aiguille.

- Haaaaïaaa ! Mais ça a fait mal !

- Désolé, le fil a craqué.

- Yasseeeen. Putain, tu le fais exprès. Ça pisse le sang maintenant.

J'éponge comme je peux avec un bout de tee-shirt.

- Parle correctement, tu auras moins mal.

- Mais où t'as appris à coudre toi !

- Chez Scorpia.

- Pas au point leurs cours de couture.


	23. vingt troisième

Base : Alex Rider

Genre : humour, torture, angst

Rating : M (y'a des gros mots !)

Disclaimer : seul Horowitz peut se faire du fric en torturant ce petit con, dommage...

AN : quelqu'un a forcé Loli à revoir le film... d'où ce déchaînement de haine envers ce charmant garçon. Il doit souffrir, en prendre plein la gueule, parce qu'il est trop chanceux.

**Cent choses qui doivent lui arriver...**

Inauguration de la série : Alex et Yassen du 20 au 30.

**23 **  
Bon, il avait été forcé de partir de chez lui : normal s'il voulait échapper au MI6.  
Il avait bien été obligé de se réfugier chez le seul espion qu'il connaisse et en qui il ait un minimum de confiance : normal, s'il voulait échapper _durablement_ au MI6.  
Il avait dû faire des boulots pas très nets pour ce gars : normal, fallait bien payer le gîte et le couvert.  
Il avait aussi servi de bonne à tout faire, ou presque : normal, l'autre n'avait quasiment aucune notion de cuisine. Leur premier repas commun l'avait converti à la cuisine.  
"Hé ben.  
- Si t'aimes pas, tu peux te barrer.  
- Ça va j'ai rien dit."


	24. vingt quatrième

Base : Alex Rider

Genre : humour, torture, angst

Rating : M (y'a des gros mots !)

Disclaimer : seul Horowitz peut se faire du fric en torturant ce petit con, dommage...

AN : quelqu'un a forcé Loli à revoir le film... d'où ce déchaînement de haine envers ce charmant garçon. Il doit souffrir, en prendre plein la gueule, parce qu'il est trop chanceux.

**Cent choses qui doivent lui arriver...**

Inauguration de la série : Alex et Yassen du 20 au 30.

**24**  
La marche forcée était, de toute évidence, une grande constante de l'entraînement, tant militaire que clandestin. En gros, il semblait que faire deux cent kilomètres sans carte ni boussole, de préférence en hiver avait un pouvoir d'apprentissage aussi efficace que n'importe quel entraînement en caserne.  
Et il y avait même quelques malades qui adoraient ça. Qui en faisaient leur weekend au lieu d'aller au ciné, comme tout le monde.  
- Ha ben...  
- Quoi ?  
- Tu traînes Alex, le MI6 n'est plus ce qu'il était.  
- Ils m'ont jamais entraîné.  
- Tu mens je sais que tu as fait un stage SAS.  
- Ta gueule.


	25. vingt cinquième

Base : Alex Rider

Genre : humour, torture, angst

Rating : M (y'a des gros mots !)

Disclaimer : seul Horowitz peut se faire du fric en torturant ce petit con, dommage...

AN : quelqu'un a forcé Loli à revoir le film... d'où ce déchaînement de haine envers ce charmant garçon. Il doit souffrir, en prendre plein la gueule, parce qu'il est trop chanceux.

**Cent choses qui doivent lui arriver...**

Inauguration de la série : Alex et Yassen du 20 au 30.

**25**  
Je sens venir l'attaque. La tension. L'adversaire bande ses muscles. Il est prêt à bondir.  
Hop ! Esquive, parade. Je saute du canapé, renverse la table pour gêner sa progression. Il bondit, enjambe, s'élance.  
Mauvaise idée : dans cette petite pièce, mon gabarit de nabot est bien plus pratique. Je profite qu'il se plie en deux en évitant la télé pour me glisser face à lui, un coup sur la nuque et il est par terre.  
Et voilà le travail. Alex winner.  
- Pas mal, Alex.  
- Il faut bien.  
- Pardon ?  
- Je sais bien ce qui m'attend le jour où tu m'attrapes.


	26. vingt sixième

Base : Alex Rider

Genre : humour, torture, angst

Rating : M (y'a des gros mots !)

Disclaimer : seul Horowitz peut se faire du fric en torturant ce petit con, dommage...

AN : quelqu'un a forcé Loli à revoir le film... d'où ce déchaînement de haine envers ce charmant garçon. Il doit souffrir, en prendre plein la gueule, parce qu'il est trop chanceux.

**Cent choses qui doivent lui arriver...**

Inauguration de la série : Alex et Yassen du 20 au 30.

**26**  
Parfois, les soirs comme ça, on a envie de se rassurer.  
Je pense à mes parents. Qui n'ont jamais été qu'une photo pour moi. Je pense à mon oncle qui a changé ma vie. Sa mort a changé ma vie. À Jack, si loin de moi. Est-ce qu'elle pense à moi, est-ce qu'elle va bien. J'aurais pu avoir une vie normale. Mais je suis le fils de mon père, non ? Et mon père était un espion. Il guidé ma vie et je ne le connaît même pas.  
- Dis Yassen. Il était comment mon père ?  
- Chaud bouillant au lit.  
Ben merci le réconfort.


	27. vingt septième

Base : Alex Rider

Genre : humour, torture, angst

Rating : M (y'a des gros mots !)

Disclaimer : seul Horowitz peut se faire du fric en torturant ce petit con, dommage...

AN : quelqu'un a forcé Loli à revoir le film... d'où ce déchaînement de haine envers ce charmant garçon. Il doit souffrir, en prendre plein la gueule, parce qu'il est trop chanceux.

**Cent choses qui doivent lui arriver...**

Inauguration de la série : Alex et Yassen du 20 au 30.

**27**

- Tu te rends compte que tu es en train de bousiller ma vie ?

- Voyons, Alex, des tas de gens subissent un viol sans en garder de séquelles.

- Tu es en train de prendre ma première fois, c'est très grave.

- Tu pourras te rattraper avec les filles, plus tard.

- Même, je vais être traumatisé à vie. Si ça se trouve, je ne pourrais plus jamais supporter qu'on me touche.

- Tu vas me faire pleurer.

- C'est immoral !

- Exactement, c'est pour ça que ça ne me pose pas de problème de conscience.

- Et c'est un crime de coucher avec un mineur.

- Maman, j'ai peur.


	28. vingt huitième

Base : Alex Rider

Genre : humour, torture, angst

Rating : M (y'a des gros mots !)

Disclaimer : seul Horowitz peut se faire du fric en torturant ce petit con, dommage...

AN : quelqu'un a forcé Loli à revoir le film... d'où ce déchaînement de haine envers ce charmant garçon. Il doit souffrir, en prendre plein la gueule, parce qu'il est trop chanceux.

**Cent choses qui doivent lui arriver...**

Inauguration de la série : Alex et Yassen du 20 au 30.

**28**

- On peut pas reporter l'entraînement à demain ?

- Pourquoi ça ?

- Fatigué.

- Tu crois que tes ennemis attendrons que tu sois en pleine forme pour tenter de t'assassiner ?

- M'en fous. J'ai mal partout.

- Et tu crois qu'ils te cueilleront toujours au mieux de ta forme ?

- Et puis c'est de ta faute aussi.

- Ah oui ?

- Le jour où mes ennemis débarquent, crois-moi, pas question que tu passes tes nuits à me besogner, vu qu'on sera en fuite tout le temps.

- Ah ?

- Et puis merde. T'avais qu'à te contrôler si tu voulais un entraînement ce matin. Je suis pas chaud ce matin.

- Pas comme cette nuit.

- Oh ça va !


	29. vingt neuvième

Base : Alex Rider

Genre : humour, torture, angst

Rating : M (y'a des gros mots !)

Disclaimer : seul Horowitz peut se faire du fric en torturant ce petit con, dommage...

AN : quelqu'un a forcé Loli à revoir le film... d'où ce déchaînement de haine envers ce charmant garçon. Il doit souffrir, en prendre plein la gueule, parce qu'il est trop chanceux.

**Cent choses qui doivent lui arriver...**

Inauguration de la série : Alex et Yassen du 20 au 30.

**29**

- Là, ça va ?

- Non, pousse ton bras, il appuie sur mes points de suture.

- Ben tourne toi alors.

- Non, j'ai deux côtes fêlées.

- Et sur le ventre, je passe en dessous.

- Avec un pied dans le plâtre ?

- C'est pas simple, t'as pas un membre entier.

- Oh si, l'essentiel est sauf.

- C'est malin. Et assis, t'as mal ?

- Un peu moins, alors apporte des coussins pour que je me cale bien.

- Les coussins ont brûlé avant-hier. Dis, Yassen, tu veux pas plutôt dormir pour l'instant, en attendant que tes blessures guérissent et qu'on puisse faire quelque chose ?


	30. trentième

Base : Alex Rider

Genre : humour, torture, angst

Rating : M (y'a des gros mots !)

Disclaimer : seul Horowitz peut se faire du fric en torturant ce petit con, dommage...

AN : quelqu'un a forcé Loli à revoir le film... d'où ce déchaînement de haine envers ce charmant garçon. Il doit souffrir, en prendre plein la gueule, parce qu'il est trop chanceux.

**Cent choses qui doivent lui arriver...**

Inauguration de la série : Alex et Yassen du 20 au 30.

**30**

- Haaaaa haa haa ha ha ha hmm ! Là.. oui, juste là... ici c'est bon ! Continue ! Oh oui.. oui, oui ouiiiii ! Encore. C'est bien, encore. Hmm hn... plus profond, c'est bon.  
Oui, doucement, vas doucement... c'est bon comme ça. Oh oooh t'es bon ! Gnn je vais venir... Yass... j'vais jouir ! Dépêche-toi ! Ensemble, s'il-te-plait ! Allez encore... ho ouii hmmm. C'est trop bon. Viens... là, plus fort, vas-y ! Oui oui ouiiii !  
Haaaaaa hmmm... hm. Pfff.

- Ben si t'aimes pas on te trouvera autre chose.

- Ta gueule ! Détourneur de mineur ! Active-toi !


	31. trente et unième

Base : Alex Rider

Genre : humour, torture, angst

Rating : M (y'a des gros mots !)

Disclaimer : seul Horowitz peut se faire du fric en torturant ce petit con, dommage...

AN : quelqu'un a forcé Loli à revoir le film... d'où ce déchaînement de haine envers ce charmant garçon. Il doit souffrir, en prendre plein la gueule, parce qu'il est trop chanceux.

**Cent choses qui doivent lui arriver...**

Maintenant place à tout ce qui aurait dû se passer dans les bouquins, tout ce qui s'est passé en fait, mais que Horowitz n'a pas eu les couilles d'écrire.

Dans Stormbreaker, par exemple...

**31**

-Tu sais comme Ian était prudent. Il mettait toujours sa ceinture. Et il ne m'aurait pas conduit aucoin de la rue sans m'obliger à mettre la sienne.

Jack réfléchit un instant, puis haussa les épaules.

Après tout, Ian était mort, elle pouvait le dire maintenant, et puis Alex n'était plus un enfant, il pouvait comprendre.

- En fait, tu sais, quand il était seul, Ian conduisant toujours en état d'ivresse, il dépassait les limitations de vitesse et généralement il ne mettait pas de ceinture.

- Quoi ?

- Particulièrement quand il faisait monter des prostituées dans sa voiture pour se les taper dans un parking.


	32. trente deuxième

Base : Alex Rider

Genre : humour, torture, angst

Rating : M (y'a des gros mots !)

Disclaimer : seul Horowitz peut se faire du fric en torturant ce petit con, dommage...

AN : quelqu'un a forcé Loli à revoir le film... d'où ce déchaînement de haine envers ce charmant garçon. Il doit souffrir, en prendre plein la gueule, parce qu'il est trop chanceux.

**Cent choses qui doivent lui arriver...**

Maintenant place à tout ce qui aurait dû se passer dans les bouquins, tout ce qui s'est passé en fait, mais que Horowitz n'a pas eu les couilles d'écrire.

Dans Stormbreaker, par exemple...

**32**

Alex leva une jambe, fit pivoter son corps et lança une ruade. Le coup de pied arrière _ ushiro geri_ était considéré comme le coup le plus mortel du karaté.

Mais Alex n'était qu'une crevette de quatorze ans et en face de lui, l'homme le dépassait de deux têtes au moins et de cent kilos.

Le super coup de pied de karaté de la mort qui tue ne fit que l'effleurer du bout des orteils.

_Oh oh...._

Et Alex se remit à courir comme un dératé, vu que le type avait à peine bougé d'un millimètre.

_Ça m'apprendra à frimer._


	33. trente troisième

Base : Alex Rider

Genre : humour, torture, angst

Rating : M (y'a des gros mots !)

Disclaimer : seul Horowitz peut se faire du fric en torturant ce petit con, dommage...

AN : quelqu'un a forcé Loli à revoir le film... d'où ce déchaînement de haine envers ce charmant garçon. Il doit souffrir, en prendre plein la gueule, parce qu'il est trop chanceux.

AN : et un énooorme merci + plein de bisous + un slash gratuit et exclusif (si elles en font la demande) à Charlotte et holly&cherry qui ont été les premières et les fidèles parmi les fidèles à reviewer (aller pas de jaloux, si quelqu'un d'autre veut des bisous, on en donne volontier ^^)

* * *

**Cent choses qui doivent lui arriver...**

Maintenant place à tout ce qui aurait dû se passer dans les bouquins, tout ce qui s'est passé en fait, mais que Horowitz n'a pas eu les couilles d'écrire.

Dans Stormbreaker, par exemple...

**33 **

Alex avait mal calculé son saut. Il resta ainsi suspendu les jambes dans le vide puis, lentement, il remonta en s'agrippant au tissu et réussit à se hisser sur le mât. Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil vers le bas. Car il n'avait pas le vertige (les héros n'ont pas le vertige).

Au pied du building, un petit groupe de personnes s'était massé juste en dessous de la fenêtre du bureau de Ian. Ils le regardaient en poussant des cris. Il y en avait même qui commençaient à filmer et quelques touristes japonais qui prenaient des photos. Une camionnette de la BBC arrivait au coin de la rue...

Alex fit une grimace. Pour la discrétion on repassera.


	34. trente quatrième

Base : Alex Rider

Genre : humour, torture, angst

Rating : M (y'a des gros mots !)

Disclaimer : seul Horowitz peut se faire du fric en torturant ce petit con, dommage...

AN : quelqu'un a forcé Loli à revoir le film... d'où ce déchaînement de haine envers ce charmant garçon. Il doit souffrir, en prendre plein la gueule, parce qu'il est trop chanceux.

AN : et un énooorme merci + plein de bisous + un slash gratuit et exclusif (si elles en font la demande) à Charlotte et holly&cherry qui ont été les premières et les fidèles parmi les fidèles à reviewer et c'est aussi valable pour Werewolfsdaughter (allez pas de jaloux, si quelqu'un d'autre veut des bisous, on en donne volontier ^^)

* * *

**Cent choses qui doivent lui arriver...**

Maintenant place à tout ce qui aurait dû se passer dans les bouquins, tout ce qui s'est passé en fait, mais que Horowitz n'a pas eu les couilles d'écrire.

Dans Stormbreaker, par exemple... et une fois qu'il est dans le bureau de Ian...

**34**

La première chose qu'il vit fut une photo de lui, prise l'été précédente. Il en fut très étonné. Jamais il n'aurait imaginé que Ian était un sentimental.

Il ouvrit un tiroir du bureau. Il y avait une boite fermée à clé. Il allait peut-être trouver quelque chose d'important. Il la força et se pencha pour en examiner le contenu.

Un frisson lui courut dans le dos.

Ah. D'accord. Donc Ian n'était pas un sentimental. C'était un pervers.

Il y avait encore des photos de lui. En maillot de bain, en pyjama, sous la douche et même dans son sommeil...


	35. trente cinquième

Base : Alex Rider

Genre : humour, torture, angst

Rating : M (y'a des gros mots !)

Disclaimer : seul Horowitz peut se faire du fric en torturant ce petit con, dommage...

AN : quelqu'un a forcé Loli à revoir le film... d'où ce déchaînement de haine envers ce charmant garçon.

Il doit souffrir, en prendre plein la gueule, parce qu'il est trop chanceux.

* * *

**Cent choses qui doivent lui arriver...**

Pendant l'entraînement au SAS, l'arrivée au campement

**35**

En passant devant le sergent, il trébucha et tendit la main pour se rattraper à lui. Le sous-off le rattrapa par la taille et le serra contre lui. Il se pencha, un sourire au coin et lui murmura au creux de l'oreille.

- Fais attention, Louveteau.

Une main baladeuse lui frôla les fesses, puis l'entrejambe, avant de venir lui caresser la nuque.

- Tu en baves ici, n'est ce pas ?

Alex se laissa faire quelques secondes avant que le sergent, pervers notoire, ne le relâche.

Ce qu'il ne faut pas faire pour une boîte d'allumette ! Alex détestait cet endroit.


	36. trente sixième

Base : Alex Rider

Genre : humour, torture, angst

Rating : M (y'a des gros mots !)

Disclaimer : seul Horowitz peut se faire du fric en torturant ce petit con, dommage...

AN : quelqu'un a forcé Loli à revoir le film... d'où ce déchaînement de haine envers ce charmant garçon.

Il doit souffrir, en prendre plein la gueule, parce qu'il est trop chanceux.

* * *

**Cent choses qui doivent lui arriver...**

**36**

Alex était aux anges. Suivant l'énorme Smither à bonne distance, il zigzagait entre les tables recouvertes de gadgets.

_Putain, y'a même la montre à laser de James Bond_. La tentation était trop forte.

« Touche à rien.

- Hein ?

- Touche à r...ha le petit con !

- Haaaaaa putaiiiin !

- Je t'avais dis de toucher à rien, c'est dangereux.

- C'était pas dangereux avant que vous me brûliez la main au fer à souder.

- T'as trop vu James Bond, ici on ne touche pas à tout n'importe comment ! Ici, c'est moi le chef. »


End file.
